


How the Mighty Fall (And Rise Again)

by Fawkes_Rinzler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Azkaban, Post-Deathly Hallows, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:35:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fawkes_Rinzler/pseuds/Fawkes_Rinzler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco only has two weeks left before his trial. But in Azkaban, the days feel like years, the years feel like days, and two weeks feel like a lifetime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The stone walls were slick from the moisture in the air, chilling the cells to a near uninhabitable state. But no one cared about the state of the cells, no one cared about the comfort of the prisoners, regardless of how temporary their stay. Draco Malfoy only had two more weeks, then he would be taken to trial before the Wizengamot. Two weeks could have been two days or two years as far as Draco was concerned. Time passed so slowly in Azkaban.

So very slowly.

Draco drew his ragged, threadbare shirt tighter around himself. He knew it was pointless to try and stave off the cold. It would continue to penetrate through his pathetic excuse for clothing, through his skin, through his bones. Even if he hadn't already spent a month in his dank, lonely cell, his father's stories were more than enough to remind him.

_"So cold, Draco.... It was always so cold.... If I didn't go mad from the Dementors, the cold would have pushed me over the edge of sanity. No matter what happens in your life, Draco, always avoid Azkaban..... I could not bear to allow you to suffer the same way I have."_

In the end, it hadn't mattered. Draco had known Azkaban to be unavoidable, even if he was allowed to go free after his trials. Running wasn't an option without his wand, and leaving his family was never something Draco could bear to consider. Every crime he had ever committed had been for his family.

It wouldn't seem right to escape the punishment and leave his parents behind...

"Please, Sir, he's just a boy! You can't hold him here like he's a common criminal! He didn-"

"Mrs. Malfoy, your son is of legal age to be recognized as an adult in the eyes of the Ministry of Magic, and more importantly, the Wizengamot. And Azkaban doesn't discriminate in regards to age...."

"You cannot do this to my son!! He's is not-"

Draco felt his stomach clench uncomfortably as the sound of a spell striking someone echoed in the abandoned hallways. Draco turned to look at the cell across from him, where his Father sat, hiding his face, trembling in fear... Draco couldn't help the pity welling up in his stomach. His father didn't deserve to be in Azkaban a second time.... He didn't deserve to suffer this pain a second time. Even without the Dementors surrounding Azkaban, the stone walls still seemed to suck all the joy and happiness from the inmates....

"Please... At least let me see my son."

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Malfoy. You know we can't do that."

"Please! I have not held him since that day! I need to know he's okay!! I need to know my son is alright!"

"It's standard practice, Ma'am. No inmates may associate with each other in Azkaban."

"I need to know my Draco's alright!"

Draco felt his throat tighten at the sound of his mother's broken sob. Tears stung in his eyes as he listened to his mother's mounting desperation.

"I-...I'm alright, Mother." Draco croaked. His voice was so faint and weak from misuse. Draco didn't miss the way his father's trembling stilled at the sound of his voice. Draco tried again. "I'm alright, Mother.... I'm okay.... You don't need to worry," Draco called again. His voice echoed down the hall. The sound seemed to be swallowed up by the silence from down the hall.

Then, a quivering, broken voice answered.

"Draco?"

"Yes, Mother," Draco couldn't keep the sob from his voice, "Yes. I'm here, Mother.... I'm okay. Everything's going to be okay," The tears fell freely, and Draco felt the lie weigh against his tongue. He wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. Draco curled in on himself and bit his knee to keep his cries silent.

His mother didn't respond. Draco began to feel the ache of loneliness and fear grip him, but it was dulled. Everything was dull now.

Draco drew his clothing tighter around himself as the rain began to fall harder outside. The sound of the rain was all that Draco had left to listen to. He turned to look at his father, but he had returned to his silent trembling. Draco glanced outside to the dark clouds that he could see. A gust of wind blew through his cell, and Draco drew his clothing around himself.

It was pointless to stave off the cold.

In Azkaban, it was the only comfort he had.


	2. In Custody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco is sentenced to Probation in the custody of another wizard.  
> An unlikely person volunteers.

"You didn't have to do this..."

"I know~!"

"My family did unspeakable things to you.."

"Your family kept me housed in your dungeon, Draco. Nothing more! And I seem to recall you being the one responsible for keeping me fed and safe~! I want to return the favor~!" 

"..... I didn't want you to-"

"I know, Draco."

"But-"

Luna pressed her hand against Draco's arm. It was covered by his shirt sleeve, but Draco still felt the burn of the Dark Mark on his skin, in his veins, throughout his bones.... Luna moved her hand down to grasp Draco's hand. She was smiling in that faint, mysterious way of hers.

"Draco, you need to live with someone until your Probation is over. I live near your Mansion~! Besides, I don't have any wrackspurts around my ears affecting my thoughts on you, Draco. It's the golden foil you know. Keeps them away." Luna hummed happily as she skipped off to begin on dinner. Draco scratched at his arm.

After his trial, he was put on probation in the custody of another. Harry Potter had initially offered to take custody of Draco, but then Luna Lovegood had walked into the Wizengamot, saying she already had a room ready.

Luna had been given Draco's wand, the rules of his probation, and what was left of Draco's personal objects.

The moment they had left the Ministry, Luna had given Draco back his wand.

"I trust you, Draco," Luna had assured him gently as they walked.

Draco felt an uncomfortable sense of relief, "I'm glad one of us does," Draco had answered bitterly.

Now, Draco was standing in Luna's home, dreading the feeling of hope that was slowly blooming inside of him. He didn't want to hope. It was dangerous to hope.

A hand touched the side of his face, and he was looking into Luna's warm, friendly eyes again.

"I was thinking we could visit your parents this weekend, Draco. As long as you don't mind my coming along of course. I think they'd like to see you," Luna offered gently. She then went back to the kitchen, "Pizza for dinner, I think! You're free, and that's something to celebrate, and pizza is a good celebration food. As long as we give some to the Garden Gnomes, of course."

As Luna babbled about something or another, Draco found himself staring at the blonde haired girl, stunned. Luna was offering to go back to the Manor. 

For him.

To visit his parents.

Luna Lovegood was offering to go back to the Manor to let Draco visit his parents. 

Luna paused in the midst of making the pizza dough when she felt the cool, timid presence of Draco behind her....

"Thank you, Luna..."

Luna smiled fondly. She had no doubt that the next few months would go by easily. And if Draco became a bit more humble and kind while in her care? Well.... 

"You're quite welcome, Draco."

That would be just fine.


End file.
